


Frannie's Enemy (fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie has an enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frannie's Enemy (fancomic)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt Enemies.


End file.
